Listen to your Heart
by Prankster 4 life
Summary: Lily gets message from James. But what is she gonna do? One shot songfic LJ


Listen to Your Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Listen to Your Heart. sighOnly the plot crys

A/N: my next couple of stories will all have the same characters, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Vanya. The stories are not connected in anyway. Enjoy!

P.S. BoldFlashback

ItalicSong

A 16 year old Lily Evans sat in the empty Common room. Everyone had gone to bed and Lily found it a good time to contemplate what had happened during breakfast.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile, I get a notion from the look in your eyes, Yeah_

**Flashback**

**Lily was reading a book as a very annoyed owl dropped a letter onto her plate. Lily fed him some toast and he flew a couple of feat over to James trying to salvage more food.**

_You've built to love, but that love falls apart, a little piece of heaven turns to dark_

**She rolled her eyes at James, for she new exactly what he wanted. It was probably another letter asking her out.**

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you, listen to your heart, theirs nothing else you can do_

**She slowly opened the letter while trying to hold back the little ounce of anxiety inside.**

_I don't know where your going, and I don't know why, but listen to your hear before you tell him goodbye_

**Inside was the sweetest letter she ever saw, Scratch that, It was the Sweetest letter she ever received!**

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while, the precious moments are a lost in the tide, yeah. Their swept away and nothing is what it seems. The feeling of belonging to your dreams!_

**Dearest Lily,**

**I know I have been abnochious and arrogant to you these last couple of years and have annoyed you with constantly asking you out, but before you throw this letter into the trash, hear me out. I love you, I always have! And before you turn me away I would like to say that it would be my honor if you would go out to Hogsmade with me. I know your probably thinking 'this must be another prank or something'. But it isn't. I'm serious (not the person but you get my point) about this. (A/N sorry I couldn't help it) I understand if you say no, I have be rather mean to you but take my words into consideration before you turn me away.**

**James**

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you, Listen to your heart, theirs nothing else you can do, I don't know where your going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye!_

**Lily showed her friend Vanya the letter and watched her eyes grow wide as the traveled down the page.  
**

"**Well what should I say?" Lily asked pleadingly**

"**It's your choice Lils but all I gotta say is listen to your heart. I can't make your hearts decision." Vanya replied.**

_Listen to your heart_

** End of flashback**

_And there are voices that want to be heart, So much to mention but you can find the words, the sense of magic, the beauty that's been, when love was wilder than the winds!_

Lily was so deep into her own thoughts that she didn't hear the the stairs creaking.

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you, Listen to your heart, theirs nothing else you can do, _

The noise had awaken her from her thoughts and she looked to the stairs

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye!_

It took her a couple of moments for everything to sink in. Across the room from her was James Potter. And an even bigger surprise was that he was crying.

When James noticed he was not alone he quickly turned around and retreated up the stairs.

"Wait!" lily blurted out as James ran. "I got your letter and I…"

"Stop I know what your gonna say so save your breath" James coldly replied

Lily's eyes lit up

"So you already know" She said ignoring the coldness

"Yeah I sort of figured it out when you didn't answer the letter" and with that James went up the stairs.

"So I guess were on for Hogsmade on Saturday"

_Listen to your heart_

When he heard that his heart leaped and he almost tripped.

"You really mean it"

"Well duh!"

James jumped down the stairs to were lily was standing and kissed her.

Lily was at first surprised by his actions but returned the kiss

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye!_

She suddenly pulled away and called out to the boys' stair case.

"Guys you can come out now".

She was infact right because hiding under the invisibility cloak was Remus, Sirius, and Vanya.

'Well it's about time James, we thought you'd never hook up" Sirius said as he slapped James on the shoulder.

Vanya ran right to Lily and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"I knew this would happen someday"Vanya squealed. "I knew it, I knew it!"

"Mooney you owe me 5 Galleons" Sirius said

"You bet on us" James said in mock outrage.

"Well sort of, we bet on when you two would hook up."

"Well I guess that's ok, but only if you give me some of that moolah"

"NEVER!"

As all this was happening Lily sat back down in her chair to contemplate as she did before. In a matter of seconds, her life changed for the better. She knew that this moment and her relationship with James wouldn't last forever. And a quick as a blink she could be back in the shadow she emerged from. But if she didn't take that chance James wouldn't be hers. And if she is thankful for anything tonight, it would be that she listened to her heart.

Finally I finished. R&R people and tell me what you think and if I should release my next story. See KP I finally put it on fanfiction.


End file.
